


Don't Take Her From Me

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Episode 44, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: Vex'ahlia's death.





	

"I'm going to see what's in the casket, alright brother?" Vex called down to her brother. She rushed off without waiting for a reply. Vex reached Percy and looked at the armor that they had come searching for. _'Feathers. I love feathers.'_ She thought, looking at the raven feathers on the mantle admiringly.

She started to search around the casket for traps. Trinket stood by her, sniffing at her in question. Vex scratched his ears for a moment and went back to her search. There was a sudden whoosh of air and the sound of someone falling to the ground. She looked up in time to see Percy dive out of the way of what looked like shadows. They came rushing at her and Trinket. _'Oh no.'_ Vex tried to move out of the way, pushing Trinket with her. She froze as a sudden coldness rushed through her body. She could see the shadows run through her chest and dissipate before the world turned black

Vax froze as a rush of absolute dread and emptiness filled him. _'Vex'ahlia!'_ His mind screamed. He raced up the rope as every instinct in his body yelled at him to get to his twin sister. "What happened?" He yelled. Vax looked at the group that surrounded his sister's body. Her cold, dead body.

He ran towards them, pushing through Percy and Grog. Kneeling next to Zahra, he took his sister's body gently and cradled her to his chest. "I was gone for barely a minute. What happened?" He asked. 

Vax could hear the others urging Kashaw to do something, could hear him aruging about it possibly bringing his wife back. "Just do something, please." Vax said.

Kash finally nodded. He took a handful of small diamonds and placed them on Vex's chest. His scars lit up with a red light as he grasped his holy symbol. Dark energy poured through the diamonds that shattered as they focused the energy into Vex. Her body arched but gave no other sign that it was working.

Percy reached into his pack and laid three shards of the green glass from Whitestone on her. They shattered as well, spraying green dust across the floor. Zahra muttered a prayer to her pray to her Patron and took the enchanted moonstone from her staff. The moonstone swirled with a grey energy as it as held aloft by Kashaw's power. It focused the dark energy in Vex once more and this time held together.

Vax watched all of this happen with a fearful gaze. _'You can't leave me, Vex. It's always been the two of us, always just us.'_ He thought of when the Huntmistress Vanessa had separated them and how hard it was for them to get through their tasks. He remembered the anxiety that filled him once Vex'ahlia was out of his sight, away from him.

He looked up instinctively as a cold presence filled the room. Kashaw faltered, horror on his face as he looked up. But was he thought was Vesh, was actually another deity. Vax glared at the Raven Queen. "Take me instead, you raven bitch!"

The Queen just looked at him for a couple of moments before nodding. She vanished, leaving the party to continue to pray for their beloved ranger. A moment passed. Then two, before Vex'ahlia suddenly took a gasping breath. She started to cough heavily. She opened her eyes and looked up at her brother's face.

"What happened?" Vex asked. She looked at the tears and relief on friends' faces with concern.

"You were unconscious. How do you feel?" Vax asked quietly.

"A little cold, but other than that I'm fine," Vex said. Her brow furrowed with confusion. "Vax, what happened?"

Vax just shook his head and handed her off to Zahra before walking away. Vex looked at the warlock in confusion. "It's been a long day, darling." Zahra said.


End file.
